Unvergeßlich
by Su.Amell
Summary: Urlaub mit Überraschung für Felicity.


Meine Story spielt in der Mitte der Zweiten Staffel . Team Arrow ist erfolgreich wie nie zu vor nur alles könnte perfekt sein gäbe es da nicht dieses Gefühlschaos zwischen Bogenschütze Oliver Queen und IT-Girl Felicity Smoak.

Felicity Smoak war total aufgeregt noch eine Stunde im Verdant und dann hatte sie ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub. 14 Tage Karibik. Ein echter Traumurlaub für den Sie lange gesparrt hatte. Diggle und Oliver saßen ihr gegenüber und fragten sich warum zum Teufel strahlte das IT-Girl über das ganze Gesicht. Oliver sagte: „Warum freust du dich so, an mir kann es zwar auch liegen. „ sagte der Bogenschütze. Das IT-Girl lachte : Oliver Queen eingebildet bist du garnicht. „ Nein ich fliege morgen früh für 14 Tage in die Karibik. Da wie du vielleicht deinem Terminkalender entnommen haben solltest ich Urlaub habe. „So sagte die Blondine: „Und jetzt werde ich Euch verlassen denn jetzt habe ich Urlaub. Diggle pass bitte auf Oliver auf und sie trat etwas näher an den Bogenschützen der mit versteinerter Mine da stand: „Machs gut Oliver ich pass bitte auf dich auf bis ich zurück bin. „Dann umarmte Sie die beiden Männer und sauste fröhlich pfeiffend aus dem Verdant.

Das kleine Schlafzimmer von Felicity sah aus wie eine Boutique. Tops,T-shirts,Shorts und was man sonst noch alles für einen schicken Strandurlaub brauchte lag wahlos auf dem Boden und und auf dem Bett verstreut. In dem Chaos stand das IT-Girl und packte ihren großen Koffer. So sagte Sie: „das dürfte s gewesen sein auch falls es dazu kommen sollte hatte sie ein kleines Schwarzes eingpackt und ein paar ihrer geliebten High Heels.

So jetzt noch die Dinge für die persönliche Schönheit und dann konnte sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen bevor es dann richtig spannend wurde. Nach dem Felicity das Verdant wie ein Blitz verlassen hatte kam Leben in den sprachlosen CEO. Er sah seinen Freund Diggle an und der wußte genau was Oliver als nächstes tat und tun würde. Der Bogenschütze würde seine Felicity doch niemals alleine fliegen lassen dazu waren seine Gefühle für das blonde IT_Girl einfach zu stark. Allein bei dem Gedanken das Felicity im Urlaub vielleicht jemanden anderes kennen und lieben lernen würde trieb dem Bogenschützen den Schweiß auf die Stirn und er knirschte mit den Zähnen vor Wut. Felicity war sein Halt sie gab ihm Kraft und er kannte niemand der so mutig war wie Sie. Sie war immer für ihn da und nahm ihn so wie er war mit seinen Ecken und Kanten und da für liebte er Sie. Oliver sah in seinen Terminkalender Mist randvoll die nächsten 14 Tage. Ein lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Bogenschützen Felicity sie hatte schon dafür gesorgt das er nicht weg konnte. Aber er war ja nun mal Oliver Queen und mit einigen Telefonaten konnte er auch dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen. Jetzt mußte er nur noch einen Flug für morgen buchen und im gleichen Hotel wie Felicity einchecken. Beides gestaltete sich etwas schwierig aber nach dem er halb Starling City abtelefoniert und ein wenig seine Kontakte hatte spielen lassen war es ihm gelungen im gleichen Hotel wie Felicity eine Suite zu bekomnen. Er hatte sogar einen Platz in ihrer Maschine bekommen. Diggle grinste ihn an als er mit hochrotem Kopf aus seinem Büro bei QC kam . Er sagte: „Du mußt sie wirklich lieben Oliver wenn du Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzt nur das du sie im Urlaub nicht aus den Augen läßt. „Der Bogenschütze lächelte versonnen und antwortete: „ Das tue ich Diggle sie ist die Frau die ich aus tiefstem Herzen liebe und ich werde sie keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen das kannst du mir glauben. „So und jetzt lass uns fahren ich muß noch meine Sachen packen. „

Der Wecker klingelte um 4:00 morgens. Felicity Smoak rieb sich verschlafen die Augen war dann aber sofort hellwach. In 2 Std. saß Sie im Flieger in die Sonne. Sie entschied sich für ein kurzes grünes Sommerkleid und weiße Leinenschuhe. Nach dem Sie alles in ihrem Koffer verstaut hatte nahm sie ihre Tasche und den Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Nach dem Boarding betrat sie das Flugzeug. Schön sie hatte einen Fensterplatz neben ihr saß eine ältere Dame und der Dritte Platz am Gang war noch frei. Das IT_Girl verstaute ihr Handgepäck in der Ablage über Ihrem Kopf und machte es sich auf ihrem Sitz gemütlich. Sie schloß Ihre Augen und fing an sich zu entspannen. Oliver schaffte es grade noch den Flieger zu erreichen der Verkehr hatte sich heute morgen absolut gegen den Bogenschützen verschworen. Völlig entnervt betrat er das Flugzeug die Flugbegleiterin sagte: „Hier entlang wir starten gleich. „Felicity die bis jetzt ein wenig vor sich hingedöst hatte war mit einem Mal hellwach was das konnte doch nicht sein vorsichtig lugte die Blondine zwischen den Sitzen hindurch und traute ihren Auge kaum dort im Mittelgang des Flugzeugs stand niemand anderes als Oliver Queen. Felicity machte sich in ihrem Sitz ganz klein und konnte vor Aufregung kaum atmen was machte Oliver hier in diesem Flieger wo er doch den Kalender voller Termine hatte schließlich hatte sie ja selbst dafür gesorgt. Die Dame neben Ihr sagte: „verzeihen Sie ich möchte so gerne mal aus dem Fenster schauen macht es Ihnen etwas aus den Platz zu tauschen. „Felicity verneinte und da der Platz neben ihr noch frei war setzte Sie sich dort hin. Oliver hatte zum Glück in den hinteren Reihen des Fliegers Platz genommen. Nach einem ruhigen Flug landete das Flugzeug auf dem kleinen Flughafen von Nassau. Felicity war überwätigt von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot als sie aus dem Flughafengebäude kam und den Shuttlebus zu ihrem Hotel bestieg .Vom Bogenschützen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie fuhren ein Stück an der Küste entlang mit einem endlosen Sandstrand türkisblauem Wasser Palmen und endloser ereichte der Shuttlebus das Hotel Royal Towers Anblick war ein Traum direkt am Meer gelegen hatte es die Form wie aus 1001 Nacht. Nach dem das IT- Girl eingecheckt hatte betrat sie ihr Zimmer mit Meerblick stellte ihre Sachen ab und begab sich erst mal auf Entdeckungstour durch die gesammte Hotelanlage. Außerdem wollte Sie wissen wo war Oliver. Der Bogenschütze hatte wohlweislich einen Shuttlebus später genommen damit Felicity ihn nicht gleich entdeckte nein die Überraschung hob er sich für später auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er im Hotel eincheckte und das blonde IT-Girl auf der Außenterasse entdeckte.

Felicity hatte ihren Rundgang beendet und beschloß Ihren neuen Pinkfarbenen Bikini im Hotelpool zu testen. Sie betrat den Fahrstuhl und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen den im Aufzug stand Oliver und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: Felicity fand als erstes ihre Sprache wieder: „ Was in aller Welt machst du hier Oliver und wieso überhaupt du hast so viele Termine du hast noch nicht einmal Zeit um Luft zu holen. „Der Bogenschütze antwortete gelasen: „ Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse dich für auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen Felicity Smoak? „ Und da ich beschlossen habe dich niemals wieder gehen zu lassen mußte ich eben hier her kommen so einfach ist das. „ Er blickte Felicity tief in die Augen sein Blick war atemberaubend intensiv. „ So und nun würde ich gerne den Pool testen und ich hoffe doch du kommst mit Felicity und du weist ein Nein lasse ich nicht gelten. „ Felicity glaubte zu träumen das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein Traumurlaub mit Traummann das war einfach zu viel. Und als sie dann im Bikini vor ihm stand und seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper spürte da wußte Sie das es kein Traum war sonder absolute Realität. Sie das IT-Girl Felicity Smoak war hier auf den Bahamas mit Oliver Queen. Und der stand in einer schwarzen Boxershorts am Poolrand und sein athletischer Körper strahlte im Sonnenlicht mein Gott dachte sich die Blondine wie mußte es sich anfühlen mit den Fingern über seine Muskeln zu streichen seine Haut zu spüren . Olivers Stimme rieß Felicity aus ihren Tagträumen : „ Bist du wasserscheu oder hast du Angst ? wer als erstes im Pool ist. „ Der CEO sprang mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Felicity wollte sich grade ins Wasser gleiten lassen als sie von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben wurde und Oliver sie mit Schwung ins Wasser beförderte. Oliver gleichen Zeit und Felicity tauchten beide zur gleichen Zeit auf und die Blondine schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren." Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu erschrecken du gemeiner Schuft." Sagte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung. Na warte das gibt Rache „ und sie versuchte Oliver an den Schultern zu packen und unterzutauchen. Doch der Bogenschütze schloß sie fest in seine Arme so das sie absolut wehrlos wahr dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihr herunter und verschloß ihren Mund mit einem langen zärtlichen Kuß. „Das „sagte Oliver wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit tun. „Felicity erwiderte seinen Kuß , der Bogenschütze hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie aus dem Pool zu einer Liege dann ließ er sie langsam auf ein Handtuch gleiten und und legte sich neben sie. Er strich der Blondine sanft das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und sagte mit seiner Stimme die so unglaublich sanft war: „ Ich liebe dich Felicity Smoak und ich möchte das dieser Urlaub für uns zu einem absolut unvergeßlichem Erlebnis wird. „Und damit zog er Felicity noch näher an sich heran und sein Kuß versprach der Blondine mehr als nur ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis.


End file.
